


Winter Wonderland

by MadHattie



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Nonary Games, Snowmen, ZEcret Santa 2015, cute family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattie/pseuds/MadHattie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Zecret Santa present for pomegranate-belle on tumblr, who requested "Little Field siblings, playing in the snow together"<br/>Happy holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Light is 11 years old and Clover is 5

The air outside was nose-biting, but Light was enjoying his sister’s excitement far too much to want to go inside. Already she had insisted on making an entire flock of snow angels, and he could feel the chill seep through the fabric of his goat, made wet from flopping down in the snow. Now she wanted to make a snowman, “The biggest one that we can, Light!” He was amazed at how much energy such a little kid could have. Their parents had already tired out and gone inside, promising to watch from the window, but Clover was unstoppable. 

“C’mon Light!” She said, taking hold of his sleeve. “I’ll show you how to do it.”

“Clover, I know how to make a snowman.” He said, amusement creeping into his voice.

“Well I’ll show you a better way to do it!”

“If you say so.”

He let her drag him across the yard until his feet began to crunch into un-trampled snow. Clover let go of his arm and sprung forward, laughing as she collapsed into the powder in front of her.

“We need to make the biggest snowball ever! Even bigger than me! You can do that, Light.” He could hear the swish of her jacket as she jumped up and down. “Here, hold out your hands.” He did as she requested and felt her dump a pile of snow into his arms.

“You have to pack it together really tight.” She told him with all the seriousness that a five-year-old could muster. “Otherwise our snowman can’t be strong.”

“Does he have to be strong?” Light cupped the snow in his hands and began to pack it down clumsily, his prosthetic unable to move with the same dexterity as his real arm.

“Of course silly! He’s going to be the biggest, strongest snowman ever!”

Lump of snow packed down satisfactorily, Light knelt down to gather more snow to pack on, only to have Clover shove some into his hands before he could even get it himself.”

“I’ll get snow, and you can pack it on. We’ll be the best team ever.” Light couldn’t see her face, but he was sure that Clover was grinning.

They worked like that for a while, Clover dumping snow into his arms and Light packing it all together, until the snowball was bigger than his head.

“Ok, now we can push it around!” Clover clasped her tiny hands around his and lowered the snowball to the ground. “Let’s go! Push!”

They pushed the snowball in winding paths around the yard, laughing and stumbling over each other’s feet. With each successive push the snowball became heavier and stiffer, until at last it was so large that neither Light nor Clover could push it anymore. With the base finished, they started the process over again, Clover supplying the snow and Light packing it down until they could roll it. This time Clover halted their progress right at the moment when she determined the snowball to be the perfect size and made him carry it over to the other snowball, guiding him all the way. She helped him place it gingerly on top of the other, making sure that the whole thing was nice and centered, and that it wouldn’t fall off.

By the time they started to make the snowman’s head, there was hardly any snow in the yard left un-trampled. Still, they managed to scrape up enough for the last snowball, along with some dried grass and mud that Clover said could be their snowman’s hair. When at last the head was placed on top of the body, Light couldn’t help but feel a tiny swell of pride. He couldn’t see it, but that snowman was something that he and Clover had made all on their own. He was sure that it was great.   
As Light stood back to catch his breath he could feel a gust of wind cutting through the gaps in his jacket. It was much colder now than it had been when they first went outside. He wondered how late it was. It felt like they had been out there for hours and hours.

“Clover? Do you think that we should go inside soon? It’s getting pretty late.” He wasn’t quite sure where Clover had run off to after she had helped him put the snowman’s head on.

“Hold on hold on!” Light could hear her voice come rushing up from behind him. “He still needs a few things and then he’ll be perfect.” He felt her brush past him and walk towards the snowman. When she stopped he heard the crunching of things being shoved into snow. When all of that was done he felt her walk back to his side to admire her handiwork. 

“He just needs one more thing.” She said, and before Light could process her comment Clover was pulling down on his good arm and reaching up for his hat.

“Ow, Clover, what the heck?” He said as she snatched the hat from his head along with a few of his hairs. “Why did you take my hat?”

“Because that was the last thing that our snowman needed. Now he’s perfect!” Light could hear Clover’s voice ahead of him, and he could only assume that she was busy resting his hat on the snowman’s icy head.

“How does he look?” Light asked, wishing not for the first time that he could see his sister in full color rather than just hearing her voice.

“He looks like the biggest, strongest, handsomest snowman ever!” Clover’s voice came from right beside him and he had to resist the urge to jump in surprise. “He has a big smile that I made out of rocks, and I couldn’t find a carrot, so he doesn’t have a nose, but he looks all sparkly and cool in the sun so it doesn’t matter. And your hat makes him look really cozy! It’s great!”

“That’s awesome.” Light’s smile was nearly splitting his face in half. He hoped that Clover could see it. “We did a good job.”

“Yeah, we did! We’re the best snowman makers ever!” She wrapped her tiny arms around his torso as far as they could go. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let the last of the winter sun hit his face.

“I still want my hat back though.”

“Aww, Light!”


End file.
